NOCTUM APENDIX 1: EL ORIGEN
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: La historia de como Grey Shadow, un soldado comun y corriente, se convirtió en el jefe de la temida Legión Oscura (spin off directo de "Bienvenidos a la Legión")
1. Actum Unus: regreso del campo de batalla

_Saludos a todos, estos spin offs serviran para explicar ciertos sucesos ocurridos en durante la época oscura, que ayudarabn a resolver ciertas dudas y conectar varios aspectos de la legión que no se encuentran en las historias antes narradas._

_Mil gracias a todos los seguidores de mis fanfics, la respuesta ha disminuido mucho, derivado del fin de la serie, pero aun tengo muchas historias que contar y seguiremos fieles al legado de la G4 mientras llega la nueva serie._

_Un abrazo para todos y demos inicio a este viaje._

* * *

**NOCTUM APENDIX 1: El origen de la Legión Oscura**

**ACTUM UNUS: Regreso de la batalla**

Era de noche en Cantelot, la principal capital del recién formado imperio pony, sede del poder de la casa real de Equestria. La oscuridad cubría todo con su negro manto, incluyendo un nuevo y peculiar castillo erigido a las afueras de Canterlot, en un valle casi desierto cercano a un bosque el cual solo era conocido como "Everfree". La construcción estaba rodeada por varios contingentes de soldados tanto de la Guardia Real como de la Guardia Lunar Real, quienes resguardaban celosamente el perímetro, poniéndose en guardia al ver una figura alada que se acercaba. Blandieron sus lanzas, pero las bajaron inmediatamente al ver que la potencial amenaza era ni más ni menos que la joven Princesa Celestia, quien acababa de llegar del frente de batalla. Vestía una pesada armadura de combate de color dorado, finamente ornamentada con motivos solares, rematada con su cutie mark grabada en bajorrelieve en su pecho. Los soldados al verla se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia, permitiéndole de inmediato el acceso al castillo. Celestia, sin decir ni una palabra, entro por la enorme puerta y camino hasta llegar a sus aposentos, pensativa en todos los acontecimientos desencadenados desde la llegada de ella y Luna al poder.

El nacimiento de las alicornios reales y su ascenso al poder significo el inicio de la unificación de su raza, resultado de la alianza celebrada años atrás por las tribus de los ponies terrestres, pegasos y unicornios. Sin embargo, aún existía mucho descontento entre las tribus originarias, lo que trajo como resultado el surgimiento de diversos caudillos y caciques que constantemente trataban de desatar guerras internas para inmiscuirse en el poder. Las guerras sostenidas por los grupos separatistas estaban siendo algo demasiado común para la Casa Real de Canterlot, así como peligroso, lo que hacía cada vez más difícil tener una noche tranquila. Afortunadamente para las jóvenes princesas, contaban con poderosos aliados que apoyaban incondicionalmente al joven reino equestrence: el reino de Procyonia, el Imperio Grifo, e incluso los Ponies Élficos contribuyeron mucho para ayudar a mantener la estabilidad del reino, pero nuevos adversarios surgían a diario, lo que hacía peligrar la precaria paz y armonía que había al interior del recién formado reino.

Tras un lago recorrido, la regidora de todos los ponies llegó a su habitación. Con su magia, se quitó la pesada armadura de batalla, la cual dejó caer al suelo de forma estrepitosa. Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando miró por un momento la ventana de su habitación y se percató que la noche estaba demasiado oscura, evidencia de que la luna no había salido.

-_Seguro Luna debe continuar en el campo de batalla y se olvidó de hacer su labor- _pensó la alicornio, moviendo su cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Respetaba a su pequeña hermana, e incluso reconocía su valor e ímpetu en el campo de batalla, pero no aprobaba que descuidara la encomienda que tenía asignada: levantar la luna durante las noches y descenderla durante las mañanas. Usó su magia, haciendo surgir el pálido astro en el cielo, cambiando el panorama nocturno por uno más iluminado y menos aterrador.

_-Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella en cuando llegue, no puede olvidar sus deberes reales, aunque estemos en guerra, no es pretexto para que descuide sus labores._

Con su mágia, la alicornio real tomó un fino cepillo de madreperla nacarado y comenzó a peinar su etérea melena. En ese momento, lo único que quería la princesa era tomar un buen baño y dormir en su cómoda cama, pensando en las dificultades que vendrían al siguiente día: Una nueva mañana, un nuevo enemigo, una nueva estrategia que planear, y una nueva oportunidad de sus adversarios para atentar contra su vida y la de su hermana, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una peligrosa costumbre. De improviso, y sin anunciarse, alguien entró intempestivamente en su habitación, asustando por un momento a la regidora de Equestria, quien se tranquilizó al ver que era un Guardia Real. Se veía agitado, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, y extenuado por el esfuerzo.

-Princesa...perdón por esta intromisión...pero es urgente que venga!

-Que ocurre, soldado? –preguntó desconcertada por la súbita intromisión en su privacidad.

-Es...es su hermana...la Princesa Luna...ella...ella fue...herida en batalla.

Un fúnebre silencio invadió la habitación. Celestia dejó caer su cepillo al oír esa noticia, y en su mente comenzó a pensar en todos los escenarios posibles, algunos aterradores.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿COMO SE ENCUENTRA? TENGO QUE VERLA INMEDIATAMENTE! –comenzó a gritar con angustia y dolor en su voz.

-Acaban de traerla a su habitación, su Alteza, puede ir a verla enseguida- dijo el guardia. Celestia respiró para tratar de tranquilizarse y no mostrarse tan ansiosa.

-Gracias soldado, puede retirarse, me encargare del resto –dijo lo más calmada que pudo.

El guardia hizo una reverencia, retirándose para regresar a su puesto. La regidora de Equestria, usando su magia, tomó su corona, así como sus accesorios reales y salió galopando a toda prisa para ver la condición en que se encontraba su hermana menor. Comprendió que su hermana tuvo un percance que le impidió hacer su labor diaria, y quería saber que le ocurrió lo antes posible, esperando que su vida no estuviera en riesgo, pues aunque prácticamente eran eternas, no eran inmortales ni invulnerables al daño de las armas o los hechizos de magia oscura. Galopó hasta llegar a la habitación de la Princesa Luna, donde se encontraba en la puerta un par de guardias de la Guardia Lunar Real, así como un unicornio de la Guardia Médica, acompañado de dos ponies terrestres enfermeras. Los ponies hicieron una reverencia tan pronto vieron a la Soberana de Equestria llegar.

-Doctor, como está mi hermana?- preguntó Celestia al unicornio médico, quien hizo una reverencia al ver a la Princesa.

-Se encuentra estable Su Alteza, tiene varias heridas ocasionadas por la batalla, la más preocupante fue una provocada con una flecha envenenada.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de la alicornio de pelaje blanco se empañaron, pensando en lo que su hermana pudo haber sufrido en el frente de batalla, y su lucha por sobrevivir.

-Afortunadamente, fue removida por un soldado de su guardia antes de que el veneno actuara, y logró ponerla a salvo el tiempo suficiente para que la trajeran a tiempo para tratarla, de no haber sido por eso, hubiera sido fatal para ella. Le administramos varios medicamentos, ahora se encuentra descansando, y esperamos que se recupere pronto.

-Le agradezco mucho su atención, doctor, puedo entrar a verla?

-Claro que sí, su Alteza, sígame- dijo el unicornio médico. Celestia entró a la habitación y vio a su hermana, dormida en su cama. Su cuerpo tenía varias heridas, pero habían sido debidamente tratadas. Verla en ese estado así la conmovió mucho, y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar al ver a su pequeña hermana en ese estado tan deplorable.

-Doctor, si me lo permite, quisiera estar a solas con ella –dijo Celestia, cuya petición sonaba más como una súplica.

-Por supuesto su Alteza, volveré por la mañana para darle seguimiento a su estado, y si no fuera molestia, quisiéramos pedirle que le agradezcan a ese valiente soldado que la ayudó, de no ser por él, el destino de la Princesa Luna hubiera sido menos afortunado.

-Por supuesto doctor, le agradezco sus atenciones y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para agradecerle a este héroe anónimo –dijo la alicornio de pelaje blanco. El doctor y sus enfermeras hicieron una leve reverencia y se retiraron de la habitación, dejando a ambas hermanas solas. Una vez que Celestia constató que estuvieran solas, se acercó a Luna con la mirada empañada y un enorme sentimiento de angustia en su pecho, casi a punto de romper en llanto, lo que no impedía que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Observó a su pequeña hermana por un rato y después tocó su rostro con su hocico, como hacía cuando eran más pequeñas a modo de reconfortarla.

-Mi pequeña Luna, no sé qué haría si te perdiera, como pudo atreverse alguien a hacerte daño? Quien te haya salvado, recibirá las mayores recompensas del reino y mi eterna gratitud, pero quien te haya herido...sabrá de mi infinita ira y venganza! Juró que no descansare hasta hacerle pagar al miserable que te lastimó! Lo juro por mi vida!

Por un rato, Celestia solo se limitó a observar a su hermana, concentrando toda su atención en ella. De pronto, Luna comenzó a moverse, y lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Una vez que los tuvo abiertos, contempló a su hermana mayor justo a su lado.

-Luna, estas bien?- pregunto Celestia, tratando limpiar con su casco derecho los rastros de las lágrimas de su cara. La alicornio azul oscuro parpadeo un poco, volteó poco a poco para ver a su hermana mayor, y luego esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Si...hermana...estoy bien...perdóname...por preocuparte –dijo con su voz debilitada.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, hermanita. Me alegra saber que estas bien, tranquila, estas a salvo conmigo. Ahora descansa, yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo.

-Gracias, hermana- dijo Luna. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras Celestia se acercó a la ventana, contemplando la oscura noche, vigilando que el sueño de su hermana menor no fuera perturbado por visitas inesperadas durante la noche, quienes podrían aprovecharían ese acontecimiento para tomarlas por sorpresa, así que la alicornio de pelaje blanco miraba atenta al cielo nocturno, permaneciendo en guardia por si algo acontecía. En cierta forma, deseaba que algo pasara, estaba molesta y quería desatar su ira contra aquel que se atrevió a lastimar a su hermana, o a cualquier otro infortunado enemigo que apareciera, así que se mantuvo atenta a lo que pudiera suceder.


	2. Actum Duo: una visita inesperada

**ACTUM DUO: Una visita inesperada**

Afortunadamente para las regidoras de Equestria, la noche transcurrió tranquila y sin complicaciones. Celestia ya se había encargado tanto de bajar la luna como de subir el sol, así que aprovechó un momento para descansar. Salió de la habitación de su hermana para dirigirse hacia los majestuosos jardines que rodeaban el castillo. Contempló el amanecer, posando sus ojos en el horizonte, buscando la forma de despejar su mente, llena aun de los pensamientos de la noche anterior, todos enfocados en su hermana menor, el miedo al contemplarla herida, el alivio al saber que estaba bien, y la ira contenida en su alma, así como las terribles cosas que haría con los culpables de lastimar a la alicornio menor. Estuvo así por un rato, hasta que vio una silueta que se acercaba a ella. Era Luna, quien salió de su cuarto, avanzando con paso lento y tambaleante a donde estaba su hermana mayor.

-Buenos días, hermana,-dijo Celestia-. Veo que te has recuperado de tus heridas.

-Así es, hermana, los cuidados que me han procurado han servido de mucho- dijo acercándose a Celestia, abrazándola con fuerza, pegando su cara al cuerpo de la hermana mayor, mientras ella le correspondía la muestra de cariño. Ambas princesas contemplaron el amanecer en total silencio, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad de una nueva mañana. Permanecieron así un rato, hasta que Celestia decidió retomar la palabra.

-Luna, que te parece si comemos algo? La noche fue larga y necesitamos reponer energía.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hermana, ya empiezo a sentir hambre, buena señal de mi recuperación.

Celestia esbozó una sonrisa y ambas princesas regresaron al castillo. Los guardias las recibieron con una reverencia, cediéndoles el paso. Se dirigieron al comedor real, donde una comitiva de sirvientes esperaba a las alicornios. Inmediatamente, se apresuraron a atenderlas, trayendo platos con deliciosas frutas, viandas y té caliente. Ambas princesas tomaron asiento, mientras sus sirvientes preparaban todo para que sus regidoras estuvieran cómodas. Una vez que todo estuvo dispuesto, los sirvientes hicieron otra reverencia y se retiraron para dejarlas a solas. Luna y Celestia vieron los deliciosos manjares, preparados por los cocineros reales, así que usaron su magia para disponer de ellos. Se sirvieron una buena dotación de cada platillo y comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, devorando y saboreando cada bocado. Una vez que acabaron, Celestia decidió retomar la plática.

-Tal vez no sea el momento, pero quisiera saber qué fue lo paso allá afuera- dijo Celestia.

La Princesa Luna tomó un sorbo de té, meditando sus palabras por unos minutos que parecían eternos, y al final, decidió que en algún momento deberían hablar de eso, así que respiró profundo para relajarse y procedió a exponer lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Fue mi culpa hermana, lo siento. Habíamos terminando de patrullar un sector, cuando me entere que ese miserable de Sicarious Blade estaba en el campo de batalla, la ira cegó mi buen juicio al pensar en todas las atrocidades que ha cometido en contra de nuestro reino y nuestros súbditos, así que decidí avanzar sola para enfrentarlo. Pensé que con mi magia bastaría para acabarlo, así que me fui sin avisarle a mi guardia. Acudí al lugar donde acampó su destacamento para encararlo, pero sus tropas intervinieron, emboscándome, no estaba preparada para repeler la agresión, así que huí como pude, fui una tonta e imprudente! Perdóname por ser tan impulsiva- dijo Luna, con cierto tono de enojo y frustración. Celestia se acercó y puso su casco sobre el hombro de su hermana.

-No te preocupes, hermanita, lo importante es que estas sana y salva, ya veremos después como resolver cuentas con ese miserable en otra ocasión –dijo Celestia con tono maternal, buscando calmar a Luna, pero en su mente pensaba en las terribles cosas que le haría al cruel tirano de tenerlo enfrente, nadie se atrevía a lastimar a su hermana sin un castigo.

-Tienes razón hermana, soy afortunada de haber regresado con vida, realmente…..temí que no volvería a verte….pensé que…..no sobreviviría….yo…tuve miedo de…..- decía Luna titubeante. Ambas princesas se abrazaron, como si temieran separarse otra vez. Permanecieron así por un par de minutos, y después decidieron dar un paseo por los jardines reales para relajarse. Mientras salían, retomaron nuevamente la plática.

-Escuche que un soldado de tu guardia fue quien te salvo –dijo Celestia.

-Así es, hermana, de no haber sido por él, no estaría aquí contigo –dijo Luna.

-Quien es ese soldado? –preguntó intrigada Celestia.

-De hecho, creo que tú lo conoces, fue alguien que estuvo en tu guardia antes…..se llama…se llama…..creo que su nombre es….. Grey Shadow!– dijo Luna.

-Ah! Si, lo recuerdo, buen sujeto, muy estudioso, algo callado, pero muy servicial, fue el que nos salvó en esa ocasión, recuerdas? –dijo Celestia, rememorando un suceso ocurrido hacer muchos años, cuando apenas habían sido nombradas oficialmente como princesas. Durante un recorrido por las calles aledañas al palacio real, un grupo de ponies separatistas burló la seguridad de la comitiva, en un intento por asesinarlas en una emboscada, la cual fue frustrada por la oportuna intervención de un pequeño unicornio potrillo recién llegado a Canterlot. Ese acto de valor fue reconocido por las princesas, quienes en agradecimiento lo recompensaron con su admisión como aprendiz en la Guardia Real. Años después, se convirtió en un noble soldado, quien posteriormente pidió su cambio a la Guardia Luna Real. Esa fue una anécdota que las regidoras de Equestria nunca olvidaron y tenían presente.

-Así es, por eso lo recuerdo bien, era muy joven cuando impidió ese intento de asesinato que sufrimos hace quince años –dijo Luna, evocando también los sucesos de ese día-. Y ahora, el destino lo puso nuevamente en nuestro camino, de no haber pedido su cambio a mí guardia, quien sabe si hubiera sobrevivido a este nuevo ataque.

-Es cierto, las estrellas lo pusieron ahí por algún motivo, y considero que sería un buen gesto de tu parte agradecerle por su noble acción- dijo Celestia sonriente.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hermana, en un rato iré a verlo para darle las gracias –concluyó Luna.

-Me parece bien, ahora disfrutemos de esta hermosa mañana, hemos tenido pocos días de paz como este, y ver que estas a salvo es un buen motivo para hacerlo -dijo Celestia, poniendo su caso en el hombro de la alicornio azul. Ambas hermanas caminaron por los jardines, disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol, así como del viento que gentilmente movía las pocas nubes que había en el cielo. El día se veía realmente tranquilo, un regalo para las afligidas princesas en medio del clima de incertidumbre que azotaba su reino, una paz que ellas deseaban fervientemente que perdurara por siempre.

Esa misma tarde, la princesa Luna se apersonó en el cuartel de la Guardia Lunar Real, ubicada al lado de la fortaleza de la Guardia Real, en las afueras de Canterlot. Deseaba con ansias ver al unicornio que logró salvar su vida. Debido a sus heridas y al veneno, la alicornio recordaba poco de ese suceso, pero sabía una cosa: sin su oportuna intervención, su destino hubiera sido muy diferente. Al entrar al cuartel, vio a dos batponies centinelas de guardia, quienes al reconocerla bajaron sus lanzas y se inclinaron ante ella.

-Su Alteza, nos alegra verla por aquí, es un honor recibirla.

-Gracias guardia. Quiero ver a uno de sus compañeros, al soldado Grey Shadow, tráiganlo ante mi presencia.

Ambos soldados se miraron el uno al otro, sin decir nada, hasta que uno decidió hablar.

-Lo….lo siento su Alteza, pero….me temo que eso no será posible.

-A que se refieren con eso? -pregunto extrañada la soberana de la noche.

-Es que…su Majestad…ese soldado está….está encerrado en los calabozos –dijo titubeante el otro soldado.

-QUEEEE? –preguntó Luna sorprendida- PORQUE!? EL FUE QUIEN ME RESCATÓ!

-Lo sabemos, pero….son órdenes del Capitán Sawtooth, Princesa –dijo el potro soldado con voz entrecortada. El rostro de Luna cambio por un semblante mucho más severo.

-No me interesa la orden que su superior les haya dado, llévenme con él, inmediatamente!

Sin otra opción, los dos soldados obedecieron y condujeron a la princesa a los calabozos, los cuales estaban en el sótano. Bajaron un par de escaleras, y Luna se percató que hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar, designado para los prisioneros de las constantes guerras que estaban aconteciendo, o para los traidores al reino, los cuales no era pocos, encontrándose en espera de un juicio o de su ejecución. Llegaron hasta el fondo de la fortificación, la parte más fría, húmeda y oscura de los calabozos, donde encontró al carcelero de la Guardia Lunar Real, custodiando la entrada a esa sección.

-Carcelero, donde está el soldado Grey Shadow?-preguntó Luna de forma inquisitiva.

Al ver la expresión de molestia de la princesa, el carcelero ni siquiera trato de decir excusa o comentario alguno, solo se limitó a señalar una celda al fondo del calabozo. Luna se acercó y vio al soldado que la había salvado. La débil luz de una antorcha apenas mostraba la condición en que estaba el prisionero, así que la alicornio decidió invocar con su cuerno un hechizo de luz, el cual iluminó la estancia. Miró nuevamente la celda, casi arrepentida de hacerlo al ver el estado en que se encontraba el prisionero. El unicornio estaba encerrado en una pequeña mazmorra, acostado en el frio piso de la celda. Cerca de él había un cuenco con agua turbia y maloliente, así como un plato con heno putrefacto, totalmente incomible. Había sido despojado de su armadura reglamentaria y tenía cadenas en sus patas delanteras y traseras, así como en su cuello, el cual estaba sujeto a otra cadena corta enclavada en una de las paredes de la celda. Su cuerpo era todo un catálogo de heridas, moretones y magulladuras, incluyendo la de su pata, causada por la flecha que recibió en la huida. También su joven rostro tenía heridas más recientes, como si lo hubieran golpeado en repetidas ocasiones, incluso un poco de sangre aún salía de sus labios. El valiente soldado se veía bastante demacrado y débil, respirando con dificultad. Luna podría jurar que el unicornio estaba febril, y que la herida provocada por la flecha fue tratada. Para rematar su cruel situación, en su cuerno estaba colocado un anillo de nulificación, el cual impedía que usara su magia, debilitándolo aún más. La princesa se contuvo para no llorar al verlo en semejante condición, pues era evidente que el unicornio no había recibido atención clínica adecuada, y en lugar de eso, recibió una brutal golpiza. Se agacho para estar a la misma altura que su salvador, y se acercó a la celda. El prisionero abrió los ojos con dificultad, asombrado por verla ahí.

-Prin…..cesa…esta…a salvo –sonrió levemente Grey Shadow-, me…..alegra….verla.

-Fue gracias a usted, soldado, –dijo en voz baja Luna-, estoy en deuda por lo que hizo.

-No…tiene….que….…agradecer….es….mi…trabajo– dijo el unicornio con dificultad-, sim embargo….lamento…..que ya no… podré hacerlo.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Luna intrigada por esas palabras.

-Seré….acusado…...de insubordinación….tal vez…..de traición….tal vez…sea llevado al Tártaro…o….ejecutado…será una….lastima…..no poder…servirle…..mas….pero estoy…..…estoy…feliz…sabiendo….que mi….sacrificio…..valió…la….pena…usted….usted…...esta…..viva…y eso….eso vale…más que….mi….vida…-dijo Grey Shadow antes de perder el conocimiento. Luna se asustó por un momento, pensando que el valiente soldado había sucumbido, pero pudo ver que aun respiraba. Afortunadamente solo estaba profundamente dormido, debilitado por sus heridas, las cuales aún eran de riesgo. La Princesa de la Noche estaba conmovida por lo dicho por su subordinado, así que ya tenía pensado que haría. Se levantó y le habló en voz baja al unicornio.

-Descanse soldado, yo me haré cargo de todo- dijo con dulzura. Ya puesta de pie, la princesa respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, asumiendo nuevamente su actitud solenme y seria. Buscó al carcelero, quien esperaba junto al resto de los guardias. Una vez que lo tuvo enfrente, comenzó a dictar toda clase de órdenes.

-Soldado, quiero que trasladen a ese unicornio a una celda más amplia. Que el cuerpo médico lo atienda, curen sus heridas y bríndenle agua y comida adecuada, así como una manta y quítenle esas cadenas, ni siquiera a nuestros enemigos más peligrosos se les ha dado un trato tan atroz, es un soldado de la Guardia Lunar Real, no un criminal!

-Pero Princesa, el capitán Sawtooth ordenó estrictamente que… -dijo el carcelero, pero Luna no estaba de humor para escuchar más excusas. La alicornio dirigió a su súbdito una mirada fulminante, envuelta en llamas azules y una severidad pocas veces vista en ella.

-SE ATREVE A CUESTIONAR MI AUTORIDAD? LA AUTORIDAD DE LA SOBERANA DE LA NOCHE, SÚBDITO!? –gritó molesta Luna al carcelero con su voz llena de una furia incontenible-, NO ME INTERESA QUE LE HAYA DICHO SU CAPITAN, ESTA ES UNA ORDEN DIRECTA DE SU PRINCESA, UNA DE LAS GOBERNANTES DE EQUESTRIA! MI PALABRA TIENE MÁS JERARQUIA QUE LA DE CUALQUIER OTRO PONY AQUÍ, INCLUSO SU INUTIL CAPITAN! ASI QUE OBECEDEZCA MIS ÓRDENES, SI NO QUIERE TENER PROBLEMAS CONMIGO, Y CREAME SOLDADO, NO QUERRA TENERLOS ASI QUE NO QUIERO MAS EXCUSAS NI PRETEXTOS, ENTENDIÓ?

-Si su Alteza- dijo tímidamente el carcelero y salió corriendo. Unos minutos después regresó acompañado de un pequeño contingente: un par de unicornios médicos, junto a un batpony especialista en usar su habilidad de radar para buscar lesiones internas, además de un par de dos soldados más, quienes traían un recipiente con agua limpia, un plato con sopa caliente y una manta gruesa. La Princesa los observó severamente, vigilando que todos y cada uno de sus designios fueran obedecidos al pie de la letra. Una vez que vio como Grey Shadow era traslado a una mejor celda, les dio al contingente una última advertencia.

-Escuchen con atención mis palabras: este soldado esta ahora bajo mi cuidado. Quiero que cuiden muy bien de él. Deberán informarme de su estado cada vez que yo lo requiera, tendrá que estar bien alimentado y atendido medicamente, y si llego a enterarme que su salud o integridad han sido comprometidas, vuelve a ser maltratado, o incluso asesinado, SERAN USTEDES RESPONDERÁN ANTE MÍ! CON SUS PROPIAS VIDAS! HE SIDO CLARA? -dijo tajantemente, usando el tono de voz tradicional de Canterlot y dando un golpe con su casco en una de las paredes con tanta fuerza que la quebró, amedrentando a los soldados presentes, quienes nunca habían visto a la princesa tan molesta antes.

-Como usted ordene, su Alteza, seguiremos al pie de la letra sus designios -dijo el carcelero sumisamente mientras se inclinaba ante la princesa. Luna estaba enfadada al ver lo que ocurrió con el soldado que la salvó, y por el actuar de su capitán, así que salió de la fortaleza y se dirigió al castillo para hablar con su hermana para ponerla al tanto de la situación.

_-Como se atrevió ese capitán a maltratar así a ese pobre pony! Cuando acabe con él, ni siquiera podrá trabajar como cartero, se arrepentirá ese miserable!_ –pensó Luna, sobrevolando el cielo en dirección a su castillo para informarle a su hermana la situación.


	3. Actum tres: Ascensión

**ACTUM TRES: Ascensión**

Al día siguiente, las Princesas convocaron a una reunión urgente, relacionada con diversos asuntos de la Guardia Real. Con motivo de esta junta, dos figuras se aproximaron al castillo de las Hermanas Nobles. Los asistentes fueron dos personalidades militares conocidas en todo Canterlot: uno era el batpony Sawtooth, Capitán de la Guardia Lunar Real, quien aprovecharía la ocasión para exponer el caso de Grey Shadow y pedir un castigo ejemplar para su insolente subordinado. El otro era el unicornio Durandal, veterano capitán de un escuadrón regional de la Guardia Real y confidente de la Princesa Celestia, quien fue citado para una cuestión relativa a la implementación de nuevas medidas de protección, lo que implicaba para ambos funcionarios que esa sería una reunión de trabajo muy agitada.

Durandal, un unicornio de pelaje café claro con una barba entrada en canas, era un militar honesto, decente, estricto pero justo e imparcial, listo para ayudar a sus hombres en todo momento, un veterano con varios años al servicio de la corona, por lo que no era de extrañarse que fuera uno de los más admirados oficiales de la Guardia Real, además de ser un ejemplo de profesionalismo y humildad, sin mayores ambiciones que servir y proteger a los ciudadanos de Equestria. Veía con desprecio a sus colegas que se involucraban en la política para ascender de puesto de forma deshonrosa y descuidaban sus deberes o se comportaran de forma déspota con sus subordinados, era todo un profesional en su línea de trabajo. Por otro lado, Sawtooth, un batpony de pelaje purpura, era todo lo contrario a Durandal: era joven, ambicioso, rudo, inmisericorde, alguien que no dudaría en maltratar a quien se interpusiera a sus ambiciones, alguien que trataba con enorme desprecio a los demás, ya fueran soldados o civiles, con poco talento para la rama militar, más preocupado por las condecoraciones y los rangos. No hubiera ascendido a esa posición de no ser por la ayuda de su padre, un aristócrata manipulador que usó sus influencias para que su hijo llegara a ese puesto. No le importaba el bienestar del reino ni su gente, solo hacerse de una reputación, así como satisfacer su creciente ego y su insaciable sed de poder, sin importar el medio para obtenerlo. Era lógico que ambos temperamentos chocaran cuando les tocaba trabajar juntos, debido a sus formas propias de dirigir a sus tropas, y en más de una ocasión discutieron acaloradamente por esas mismas diferencias, incluso estuvieron a punto de llegar a los golpes en diversas ocasiones. Ahora les tocaría estar juntos en una reunión de trabajo, algo que ninguno deseaba, pero que terminaron aceptando resignados.

Ambos capitanes llegaron al castillo de las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo, encontrándose en la entrada principal. Ninguno se dirigió el saludo, pero ingresaron al castillo al mismo tiempo, limitándose a intercambiar miradas poco amistosas. Pasaron por un largo corredor decorado con estandartes de la casa real de Canterlot, así como símbolos alusivos a las cutie marks características de las dos regidoras de Equestria. Una vez que llegaron al final, se abrió otra puerta que los condujo directamente al salón de los dos tronos. Ambas princesas ya estaban presentes, pero sus expresiones no eran nada alentadoras, al contrario, sus rostros tenían una expresión más severa de lo normal. Una vez que los dos ponies militares llegaron al pie de las escalinatas, Celestia tomó la iniciativa para hablar.

-Buenos días caballeros, comencemos con nuestra reunión- dijo la alicornio de pelaje blanco con un tono de voz tranquilo, pero severo-, capitán Sawtooth, tiene algo que decir?

-Sí, su Alteza- dijo el batpony, acercándose a la Regidora para entregarle un pergamino cerrado y lacrado-, quiero discutir con ustedes el enjuiciamiento de un soldado bajo mi mando por su grave comportamiento en batalla y la traición cometida en contra de la Guardia Lunar Real. Todos los detalles y antecedentes están descritos en este documento.

Celestia tomó con su magia el documento y con una mirada fría comenzó a leerlo. Luna solo contemplaba a su hermana en silencio, mirando de reojo al arrogante batpony, quien estaba perdido en su mente, deseoso de iniciar con los trámites para terminar con la carrera del insurrecto Grey Shadow y aplicarle un severo castigo por ponerlo en ridículo.

_-Bien, solo una autorización más y pronto dispondré de ese estúpido unicornio. Debo reconocerlo, hizo un buen trabajo rescatando a la Princesa Luna, me ahorró una misión de rescate, pero nunca le perdonaré que se atreviera a desafiarme frente a mis tropas. Como podré castigarlo? Las posibilidades son ilimitadas! Tal vez prisión perpetua en el Tártaro, el exilio permanente fuera de Canterlot, o si todo sale bien, una ejecución publica, sería estupendo ver su cadáver colgando de la entrada de la fortaleza por un mes, como ejemplo de lo que le pasará a quien desobedezca al gran Capitán Sawtooth….o mejor aún, Comandante Sawtooth…mmmmhhh, si….eso me gusta…comandante, tal vez por salvar a la Princesa Luna pueda pedir un ascenso….más rango, más poder! Si es así, haré que la cabeza de ese idiota de Grey Shadow sea puesta en mi oficina, será mi trofeo personal!_

Sawtooth saboreaba el momento con malsana delicia sin siquiera disimularlo un poco. Durandal, por su parte, también estaba abstraído en sus propios pensamientos.

_-Vaya, este miserable nocturno se ve demasiado feliz como para pedir solo la destitución de un simple soldado, que estará pensando? Sea lo que este maquinando, no debe de ser nada bueno, solo espero que no cometa alguna de sus acostumbradas tonterías. _

Durandal se limitaba a observar a Sawtooth de reojo, desconfiando de las oscuras motivaciones de su colega, quien también lo observaba con cierto desprecio. Tras unos minutos de silencio, la Soberana de Equestria bajo el pergamino y miró al batpony.

-Capitán Sawtooth– preguntó Celestia con un tono severo de voz-, acaso se está refiriendo a enjuiciar al soldado de su guardia que arriesgó su vida para salvar a la Princesa Luna?

-Así es su Excelencia, quiero que sea enjuiciado y expulsado de mí guardia, así como darme la potestad para darle el merecido castigo que debe tener por...….

-Antes de que prosigamos con esta reunión de trabajo, capitán– interrumpió Luna bruscamente con un tono de voz muy seria-, quiero escuchar de su propia voz, cuál es el delito por el cual se le acusa al soldado Grey Shadow.

-Por supuesto su Alteza: insubordinación, traición, y desobediencia a las órdenes de su superior, usted sabe que eso se castiga severamente en la Guardia Luna Real.

-¿Eso quiere decir, capitán, que no estuvo de acuerdo en que su soldado regresara a rescatarme del campo de batalla? –dijo Luna mordazmente, algo que no previó el capitán.

-Yo….no quise decir eso, su Majestad- dijo Sawtooth, tratando de disculparse-, pero insistió en que debía regresar a la trinchera, desobedeciendo mi orden de retirada.

-¿Dijo el soldado el motivo por el cual debía volver?- preguntó Luna con frialdad.

El capitán guardo silencio por un momento. Sabía que no podía mentirles a las Soberanas de Equestria, pero decirles lo que ocurrió tampoco le beneficiaba, sobre todo porque su soldado tuvo la razón, después de todo. Solo veía la inflexible mirada de Luna y la seria expresión de Celestia, quienes esperaban una respuesta inmediata a esa pregunta.

-Dijo…dijo que escuchó algo en la trinchera, es todo. Ya teníamos nuestra orden de retirarnos, así que no había necesidad de regresar, en especial con tantos enemigos rondando por los alrededores, no era una opción prudente y arriesgaría a mis tropas.

-¿Porque no le permitió que volviera?- preguntó Luna, subiendo más el tono de voz.

-Princesa, yo recibí la orden de reagruparnos y regresar a nuestro campamento.

-¿Quien dio esa orden de retirada?– pregunto nuevamente Luna con más severidad.

-Yo…yo…...escuche que la Guardia Real la recibió, y por eso lo hicimos.

-¿Y esa orden fue dada a ambas guardias?

-Este….bueno…vera…..yo creí….

-Usted creyó? USTED CREYO? Acaso no hubo verificación con el cuartel general? Ninguna orden de retirada por escrito? Sin mensaje de relevo? Quien se cree usted para ordenarse a sí mismo Capitán! La obligación de la Guardia Lunar Real es estar alerta a mis instrucciones! Y en ningún momento di la orden de retroceder; usted debió verificar si existía esa orden y en todo caso indagar porque no fue emitida, lo cual no hizo!-dijo Luna furiosa.

-Pero Majestad….

-Además, quiero externar mi molestia por las condiciones en que encontré al soldado Grey Shadow, no me parece justo el trato que se le dio, fue maltratado y encerrado como si fuera un vulgar delincuente, a pesar de la valerosa acción que realizó en el campo de batalla, esto es inaudito! Ni siquiera a los peores enemigos del reino se les ha dado un trato así.

-El me gritó frente a toda mi tropa! Desafió mi autoridad y me puso en ridículo! No podía permitirlo! Es mi obligación imponer orden y disciplina entre mis soldados, y ese gusano traidor debe pagar por su insubordinación!- explotó al final el rudo capitán, una actitud que hizo que la Princesa de la Noche también respondiera de forma explosiva.

-Acaso usted se atreve a llamar "orden y disciplina" al deplorable estado en que fue encerrado? Las precarias condiciones en que estaba ese pobre unicornio…maltratado y dejado a su suerte…..a eso le llama usted "disciplina"….miserable hijo de…?- dijo Luna, con una furiosa mirada. Sus ojos se encendieron en llamas azules, y un aura de energía purpura emanaba de su cuerno, lista para ser descargarla con total brutalidad sobre su subordinado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera actuar, Celestia intervino, poniendo su casco sobre el hombro de su hermana para tranquilizarla y evitar una confrontación mayor.

-Permíteme, hermana -dijo la alicornio, volteando en dirección al batpony-. Capitán Sawtooth, entiende usted que el propósito de la Guardia Lunar Real es la protección de la población durante las noches, además de salvaguardar la integridad de la Princesa Luna?

-Sí, su Alteza, así siempre ha sido y es como debe ser.

-Entonces, quiero que usted me explique porque ese soldado fue quien a costa de su propia vida, tuvo que rescatar a mi hermana de las garras del ejército del cruel Sicarious Blade, proeza que tuvo que realizar sin ayuda de las tropas del contingente que usted dirige.

-Princesa…yo…..yo….

-Sabía usted que los unicornios, al ser la especie de pony más cercano a los alicornios, tienen habilidades de intuición mucho más desarrolladas que los ponies normales?

-No, no lo sabía, su Alteza –dijo apenado Sawtooth.

-Puedo ver que no, pues usted no comprendió que ese valiente soldado solo estaba siguiendo sus instintos naturales, los cuales resultaron ser acertados, entonces, porque considera usted que eso es una ofensa a la Guardia Lunar Real?- pregunto Celestia.

-Él está obligado a obedecer MIS órdenes, como todos mis otros soldados! Pero siempre ha desafiado mi autoridad, y eso no pienso tolerarlo! Ese gusano desobediente no merece estar entre mis tropas!–grito Sawtooth contrariado, sin percatarse de a quien le gritaba.

-Capitán, entiende usted que si ese soldado no hubiera desobedecido esa absurda orden, la vida de la Princesa Luna hubiera corrido peligro? La vida de una regidora de Equestria.

-Pero su Alteza, mi reputación, se vería comprometida si…..

-Quiere decir que prefiere conservar su imagen antes que admitir que se equivocó? Aunque esa equivocación puso en arriesgo la vida de mi hermana en el proceso?

-Pero…él me puso en ridículo frente a mi propia tropa- insistió inútilmente el capitán.

-Creo que usted no está entendiendo la gravedad de la situación, capitán, esto va más allá de su inflado orgullo, es acerca de que si este "traidor" como lo quiere usted llamar, no hubiera actuado y desobedecido su obtusa orden, mi hermana sería prisionera de ese psicópata de Sicarious Blade, y tal vez en este momento sería su esclava, siendo sometida a toda clase de torturas y vejaciones, o algo incluso peor! Además, no puedo creer que lo haya dejado a su suerte, sin enviar al menos a alguna de las tropas que están a su mando como apoyo, lo cual incluye a los destacamentos de nuestros aliados, quienes tengo entendido fueron los que lograron montar el contrataque con el cual se concretó con éxito el rescate de la Princesa Luna, no es así? Que tiene que decir a su favor?

El batpony no podía decir palabra alguna, solo se limitaba a mirar nerviosamente a Celestia, quien cada vez más elevaba su voz hasta hacerla retumbar en la gran estancia.

-Me entristece saber que usted prefirió poner a este valiente soldado bajo arresto como si fuera un criminal común, en condiciones deplorables y propinándole una golpiza brutal en reprimenda a su "desobediencia". Ese comportamiento no es propio de un capitán de la guardia real, estoy muy decepcionada de su forma de actuar y de manejar esta situación.

-Pero…mi autoridad, yo tengo que…..

-NO HAY EXCUSA QUE VALGA! -gritó Celestia con un evidente tono de molestia en su voz-, usted desobedeció no solo una orden, sino un principio de lógica simple: dejo de lado su deber como capitán, dejo de atender a la razón, dejo de verificar que ocurrió con la Princesa a su cargo, y se dejó nublar por su orgullo. Sus acciones, o en este caso, sus omisiones, pusieron en peligro la vida de mi hermana, y quien tuvo el valor de enfrentar al enemigo para rescatarla fue encerrado, golpeado y torturado sin piedad con su autorización.

Sawtooth no sabía que decir ante esa abierta acusación hecha por su Regidora. Incluso Durandal se incomodó al escuchar a la Princesa Celestia pronunciar esas palabras.

-Así es capitán, no crea que no tengo conocimiento sobre lo que sucede con nuestras tropas reales. Hice mis propias investigaciones con ponies de la Guardia Real de mi más entera confianza, con un rango incluso más alto que el suyo, y sus investigaciones revelaron algo inconcebible: un unicornio sometido y debilitado que fue golpeado y torturado brutalmente por varios de sus propios compañeros de la Guardia Lunar Real. Esos psicópatas ya fueron arrestados y confesaron que lo hicieron siguiendo sus órdenes directas, así que no sea cínico! No puedo creer que todavía tenga el descaro de solicitar un juicio en contra del pony que arriesgo su vida para salvar a la Princesa Luna. Mejor rece por no acabar encarcelado como esos infelices que le sirvieron! Solo le permito seguir en su cargo porque estamos en guerra, sino usted compartiría una celda con esos miserables!

Sawtooth no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, un fuerte nudo en su garganta le impedía tragar saliva, avergonzado y humillado por las palabras dichas por la regidora de Equestria,

-En vista de todo lo acontecido, no será posible atender su petición capitan, porque no encuentro motivos para que ese valiente soldado sea juzgado por sus acciones, así que desestimo su petición de juicio!– dijo Celestia, mientras usaba su magia para romper el pergamino y quemarlo por completo. El silencio era tan pesado que incluso podía oírse como las cenizas caían en el suelo, al igual que las ilusiones de Sawtooth.

-Pero yo….-trató de debatir el batpony

-DIJE…..QUEDO CLARO?- concluyó Celestia con el tono de voz tradicional de Canterlot, pero en forma más amenazadora. Su mirada estaba llena de furia, sus ojos encendidos como fuego, y su expresión era dura y reflejaba un odio inmenso hacia su subordinado.

-….si…..Su Alteza- dijo derrotado Sawtooth. Durandal solo miraba a su colega en silencio, pero en su mente las ideas se agolpaban, con ganas de gritarlas en su rostro.

_-Sawtooth, eres un idiota. Desconocer las habilidades de tus soldados, maltratar a tus tropas, desobedecer a tus regidoras, ocultar información, abusar de tu autoridad para castigar con brutalidad a un héroe de guerra por capricho, podría apostar que también te escondiste durante el contrataque, esta vez tienes serios problemas. Tu propio ego te cegó, mírate ahora, ni siquiera tu padre podrá salvarte de este embrollo. Otro error que seguro te costara algo más que un regaño de su parte. Gracias a la estrellas que no estoy en tu lugar. _

-Con eso concluyo este penoso asunto. No quiero que esto vuelva a ser tratado en mi presencia, si lo intenta nuevamente, a quien enjuiciaré y encarcelaré será a usted! Y no se retire aún capitán, pues no hemos terminado!

Sawtooth solo se limitó a tragar saliva y asentir en silencio, bajando la mirada al suelo, pensando en todas las consecuencias de sus actos, incluyendo la segura reprimenda que le daría su padre al enterarse de su último desliz, el cual será difícil de olvidar. Celestia tomó aire para tranquilizarse y después dirigió su mirada hacia el veterano unicornio.

-Con esto damos por concluido el primer punto del día, pasemos al siguiente: Capitán Durandal, le llame porque quiero discutir con usted la idea que acordamos días atras.

-Se refiere a la creación de los nuevos cuerpos de protección, su Alteza?-replicó Durandal, interesado en la implementación de una novedosa conformación militar que podría ser de gran utilidad para la protección de las Princesas, una división que serviría como fuerza de defensa y ataque primaria en caso de alguna amenaza y que pudiera responder inmediatamente, sin necesidad de esperar a las Guardias Reales. Una fuerza autónoma, bajo el mando directo de las propias Regidoras de Equestria, algo drástico pero ingenioso.

-Así es, tras los últimos acontecimientos, he considerado que es necesario que esta iniciativa deba ser implementada lo antes posible, y quiero que usted sea quien dirija la armada que estará directamente bajo mi mando: la Legión Dorada. Acepta esta nueva encomienda…General Durandal?-preguntó Celestia, mirando al veterano pony. Con su magia, la regidora de Equestria retiró la armadura de su subordinado y levitó una nueva armadura, la cual colocó en el recién designado General. Era de color dorado, finamente ornamentada con motivos solares, similares a los de la armadura de combate de Celestia. Una vez que fue colocada, el unicornio dio un paso al frente y saludó marcialmente.

-Por supuesto, su Majestad, será un honor estar a su servicio y dirigir a esta fuerza militar con la misma diligencia con la que he dirigido a mis anteriores tropas- dijo Durandal con una reverencia. Regresó a su lugar, mirando de reojo a Sawtooth, quien no evitaba esbozar una mueca de disgusto y envidia, expresión que el unicornio prefirió ignorar, devolviéndole una disimulada pero marcada sonrisa de orgullo, gesto que disgusto más al batpony.

-Excelente, porque eso me lleva al tercer punto que quiero discutir con ustedes: vista la heroica actuación en combate del soldado Grey Shadow, quiero proponerlo para que dirija el cuerpo que estará a cargo de la seguridad de mi hermana, y quiero su opinión al respecto.

Ambos capitanes se quedaron boquiabiertos por un momento. Sabían que no les gustaba trabajar juntos, pero en ese momento su regidora les había pedido hacerlo. Se miraron el uno al otro, decididos a intercambiar puntos de vista relativos al soldado que ambos conocían. Tras unos minutos de deliberación, los dos decidieron dar su opinión.

-Su Alteza, admito que Grey Shadow hizo un buen trabajo rescatando a la Princesa Luna, pero como vio, es impulsivo, no obedece a la autoridad, no respeta las reglas y entra en conflicto con sus superiores, yo no lo recomendaría para un cargo de semejante importancia– concluyó Sawtooth, en su último intento por truncar la carrera de su subalterno, pensando en cómo podría hacerle la vida imposible si regresaba a su Guardia.

-Princesa, ese soldado estuvo a mi mando más tiempo que con la Guardia Lunar Real, aunque en cierta forma coincido con el capitán Sawtooth. Es alguien disciplinado y obediente, pero a veces es impulsivo y puede llegar a desobedecer a la autoridad. Considero que no es lo suficientemente maduro ni cuenta todavía con la experiencia necesaria para cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande, así que tampoco lo recomendaría, aunque con el debido entrenamiento y dedicación, tal vez pueda estar listo en un par de años para ocupar un cargo tan importante y complicado como el que proponen.

Las dos princesas escucharon las opiniones de sus capitanes, Celestia intercambió miradas con Luna, quien todo el tiempo se mantuvo en silencio, sin intervenir el resto de la plática. Ambas alicornios se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus subordinados.

-Hemos escuchado sus puntos de vista, ahora debatiremos, permítanos unos minutos a solas, mientras deliberamos nuestro veredicto- dijo Celestia. Los dos militares hicieron una reverencia y salieron del salón de trono. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron y ambas princesas se quedaron solas, decidieron hablar con mayor libertad.

-Dime hermana, que piensas después de oír las opiniones de los capitanes?- dijo Celestia

-Hermana, veo que ambos oficiales han dado su muy particular punto de vista, el cual es muy respetable. Sin embargo, puedo decir que nosotros conocemos mejor a este soldado, el salvó nuestras vidas cuando apenas era un potrillo, lo vimos crecer, convertirse en un devoto sirviente de Canterlot, y con el acto de valentía que mostró en batalla, ha demostrado un valor, una convicción y una entrega pocas veces vista en uno de nuestros súbditos, así que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que él es la elección perfecta para dirigir a mis nuevas tropas, así que no haré caso a sus opiniones, y doy mi voto a favor de él.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya vimos de lo que es capaz, y ese acto de valor demostró que es alguien muy capaz para el puesto, así que también doy mi voto y visto bueno.

Las dos princesas regresaron a sus tronos, volviendo a sentarse. Con su magia, Celestia abrió las puertas, señal de que sus subordinados podían entrar. Una vez que estuvieron al pie de las escaleras del trono, la alicornio de pelaje blanco retomó la palabra.

-Capitanes, ya escuchamos lo que tenían que decir, y hemos tomado una decisión –dijo Celestia. Tomó una campana que hizo sonar y un instante después, dos guardias salieron a su encuentro-. Guardias! Traigan al soldado Grey Shadow ante nuestra presencia!

Los soldados obedecieron, saliendo del salón. En lo que pasaba el tiempo, Celestia discutía asuntos rutinarios de las dos guardias: las asignaciones de personal a otras locaciones, el abasto de provisiones y los preparativos de nuevas campañas militares entre otros. Quince largos minutos después, el unicornio gris entró al salón de las princesas, custodiado por cuatro soldados, dos de la Guardia real y dos de la Guardia Lunar Real. Se veía en mejores condiciones en las que fue encontrado por Luna, e iba portando su armadura reglamentaria. Se veía repuesto, con sus heridas curadas, pero su expresión no era muy esperanzadora. A lo lejos vio al capitán Durandal, su antiguo mentor y jefe, así como al capitán Sawtooth, quien solo atinó a dirigirle una frían mirada, llena del más puro y destilado odio. Avanzó hasta donde estaban los tronos reales, se detuvo e inclinó ante sus princesas.

-Soldado Grey Shadow, está usted aquí por una razón: a partir de este momento, deja de ser parte de la Guardia Lunar Real– dijo Celestia con seriedad. Acto seguido, usó su magia con la que despojó de su armadura al joven unicornio. Su expresión fue de total tristeza, sabía que era el fin de su carrera, de su futuro, incluso de su vida, lo que lo desmoralizo mucho. Sawtooth sonreía maliciosamente al ver al unicornio humillado y degradado de su rango, lo cual alegraba su malsano corazón, tomando ese acto como un premio de consolación en lugar de la venganza que tenía planificada. Durandal, por su parte, sentía repulsión por la evidentemente burlona actitud de su colega. Sabía que no era alguien de su agrado, en particular por su actitud y la forma en que llegó a su puesto, pero verlo regocijarse con el sufrimiento de su subalterno era demasiado, y solo mostraba la clase de alma tan podrida que tenía el batpony, agradeciendo que no tendría que tratar más con él.

El unicornio gris, al verse despojado de su armadura, solo se resignó a bajar la cabeza, pensando en que ni siquiera su sacrificio le impediría recibir su castigo, después de todo, desobedeció a su superior, pero le alegraba ver a la Princesa Luna sana y salva, al menos era una agridulce victoria para él, aunque eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

-Si….si esa es su decisión…yo la respeto, su Alteza, solo permítame recoger mis pocas pertenencias y con gusto me retirare de Canterlot, ya sea al exilio o a donde sea designado, en todo caso, sufriré con resignación y orgullo el castigo que ustedes dispongan- dijo el unicornio gris con su voz quebrada, pero tratando de mostrarse lo más valeroso posible.

-Todavía no terminamos, soldado- dijo Luna. Grey Shadow no sabía que ocurría, y solo atinaba a pensar que su castigo sería aún más grande, tal vez prisión de por vida en el Tártaro, o incluso una ejecución pública, como tanto deseaba su capitán, algo que le dolería aún más al escuchar ese veredicto de boca de la princesa que salvó.

-Escuche soldado- dijo Luna-, mi hermana y yo hemos decidimos que ya no estará asignado a la Guardia Lunar Real, porque ahora tendrá un nuevo cargo. Toda vez que ha mostrado valor y lealtad más allá del deber, así como voluntad más allá del que un capitán puede realizar, ahora será reasignado a la nueva guardia que estará directamente a mi cargo: la Legión Oscura, por lo que yo le otorgo a usted el rango de General de esta nueva Legión, lo cual lo pondrá a usted por sobre todos los demás rangos de las Guardias Reales, y solo rendirá cuentas exclusivamente a mí, y en todo caso, a mi hermana la Princesa Celestia.

Ambos capitanes quedaron totalmente impresionados al oír eso, pues las princesas habían desestimado su consejo. Con su magia, Luna trajo un nuevo modelo de armadura con la cual cubrió al sorprendido unicornio, una armadura azul marino, similar al tono de su pelaje, más pesada y poderosa que la reglamentaria, con intrínsecos ornamentos, así como el símbolo de un escudo conformado por el símbolo de la luna atravesada con una espada, la insignia de la nueva legión. El unicornio estaba totalmente asombrado al ver la maravillosa armadura que portaba, así como por tan inesperado honor y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Su Alteza…yo….no se…no sé cómo agradecerle por esta gran oportunidad…yo...le prometo con mi vida….que no las decepcionare! –dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia. Luna sonrió satisfecha al ver la reacción de su subordinado, y no solo esa, sino la de los otros dos capitanes. Durandal estaba impactado, pero al mismo tiempo contento por saber que su antiguo pupilo tenía una importantísima encomienda. Sawtooth, cuyo rostro reflejaba una mezcla de enojo e incredulidad, pues su venganza no solo había sido frustrada, sino que aquel soldado a quien tanto despreció y quiso castigar ahora tenía un puesto mucho más elevado y poderoso que el suyo, lo cual lo hacía prácticamente intocable. El batpony estaba lleno de coraje y frustración, emociones que no podía ni siquiera disimular un poco, lo cual no escapaba de la atención de su colega ni de Luna, quien retomó la palabra.

-De ahora en adelante, usted será el dirigente de nuestro nuevo batallón, su labor será entrenar a los mejores guerreros para garantizar mi protección personal, así como la de los habitantes de Cantelot en las noches, acepta este noble cargo….General Grey Shadow?

-Con absoluto placer, su Alteza, dedicare todos mis esfuerzos para protegerla, incluso con mi propia vida, sus deseos siempre serán órdenes para mí– dijo Grey Shadow, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto a sus Princesas, quienes sonrieron complacidas con el gesto del unicornio gris. Durandal avanzó al frente, poniéndose al lado de su nuevo colega.

-El destino nos ha vuelto a reunir, novato, espero que asumas este cargo con el profesionalismo y la entrega que se espera de un guerrero digno de semejante cargo, General Grey Shadow- dijo el veterano unicornio con voz firme y severa, pero esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, General Durandal –replicó Grey Shadow con una disimulada sonrisa. Ambos miraron de reojo a Sawtooth, quien solo bufaba de coraje, sin saber cómo disimular el enorme odio de su rostro, situación que resultaba hilarante para Durandal y las princesas.

-Entonces está decidido. Yo, la Princesa Celestia, con el poder que tengo investido, proclamo que ustedes serán nuestros protectores personales. Que estas Legiones sean símbolo de justicia y honor. Su deber será velar por nuestra seguridad y por la de nuestros súbditos, uno durante las inciertas mañanas, y el otro durante las traicioneras noches, cumplan su trabajo con dedicación, honren sus cargos y enorgullezcan nuestra decisión.

-SI, SU ALTEZA! GLORIA A NUESTRAS PRINCESAS! GLORIA A EQUESTRIA!

_"__Y así fue como nacieron dos tropas de elite, dos armadas que surgieron en el momento más oscuro de la historia de Equestria, las cuales ayudarían a traer la paz al reino y a forjar un imperio, se cubrirían de gloria y poder, y tomarían dos rumbos distintos: una estaría destinada al triunfo, y otra destinada al olvido". _

**F I N**

* * *

_Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que han seguido este pequeño spin off, es el primero pero no el último de otros relatos similares que nos ayudaran a entender más a esta peculiar Legión, un enorme abrazo a a todos y les deseo lo mejor._

_Este tren llego a su destino, pero otros estan listos para partir, que los disfruten._


End file.
